City of devils
by Darkwings665
Summary: Hi there everyone. So your probly wondering why it’s called 'City of devils' right? well one reason is, It's a story about a girl with wings that is alone in a world where people call 'freak' and 'demon and things like that just because she has wings.....
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, watch the street kid!" said a shabby man who was leaning on a parked car.  
I saw the street. I knew it was there with cars racing across its worn surface. I also knew what was on the other side. The homeless guy obviously did not.  
Unperturbed by the warning, I ran on. My bare feet slapping against the pavement and my breath coming in short gasps.  
To a passerby it would have seemed suicide; a 14 year old girl running flat out onto a busy highway street.  
The man realizing I wasn't stopping, jumped up and started waving his arms around and yelling about how I was going to get killed. When I made no move to stop he started to run after me.  
To late.  
I felt the road beneath my feet, cool from the coming night.  
Suddenly, bright light!  
I looked left and saw a Volvo racing at me at 55 mph.  
Seemingly in slow motion I saw the details of the woman driving. Saw her eyes widen with shock. Saw her futile attempted to swerve out of the way.   
She was to slow. I knew. She knew.  
About two seconds before she hit me, I jumped in the air with all my might and...  
I opened my wings.  
I felt the roof of the car brush against my toes as it zoomed underneath me.  
The squeal of tiers on pavement filled the air as the Volvo skidded out of control onto oncoming traffic.  
As I struggled to gain altitude, I heard the sickening crunch of metal against metal and to my horror saw cars began to hit one another like a awful stack of dominoes.  
With horrible realization I realized that I had started this chaos with that Volvo.  
How many life's have I just taken? I wondered. What have I done?  
I tried to focus on the task at hand; tried to focus through the screams and shouts of terror that filled the air around me.  
I flapped my chalk white wings frantically.  
Sweat beaded my forehead and I panted heavily from my exertions but still I remained in one place; poised in the sky above the turmoil below.   
"c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" I muttered as my wings strained to keep me in the sky.  
Suddenly there was a strong downward gust of wind that sent me tumbling crazily to the street below.  
"No! someone help me!" I screamed as I fell in front of a truck.  
I heard it before I felt it. The loud screech of the cars Horn filled my ears as I plummeted downward.  
Then sharp,unimaginable pain seared through my side.  
I heard my ribs and bones snap underneath metal.  
I felt my battered body being thrown into the air by the impacted, then felt asphalt tear into my skin as I landed in a heap in the road.  
I lay there unmoving as the trucks windshield shattered and rained bits of glass on me  
I was barely aware of the shouts and curses around me I just lied there and felt the pain seep into me. Let it block out everything else.  
I tried to cry out but only a whisper came from my blooded lips.  
I cracked my eyes open and peered around me.  
Broken bits of glass spread out around me, reflecting the last of the remaining sunlight. Wet, sticky, blood soaked my clothes and seeped onto road beneath me.  
I closed my eyes against a nauseating wave of pain.  
Before I fell into unconsciousness I heard voices around me;  
"What is that thing?" "Is it some kind of bird?" "Its hurt pretty badly." "SOMEONE CALL 911!"  
Then there was the voice that cut through all the other noises.  
A voice I knew. A voice I grew to hate and fear.  
That voice, full of hatred and menace leaned down beside me and spoke into my ear;  
"You have been a naughty girl, experiment 665. Why ever did you run away? No matter. You will come with us and will be punished by your unruly behavior. To the School we go experiment 665."  
The voice cackled with triumph.  
I felt a cold, tingling sensation in my arm as hands injected me with something then, I fell into darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

Pain

Pain is a word that describes discomfort and hurtfulness.

Pan can be when you break your arm or leg.

What I was experiencing now, could be called pain.

A whole new level of pain.

I jerked involuntarily as I felt the whip come down hard across my back.

Again and again my captor would whip me and again and again I would jerk against the chains that bonded my wrists and ankles.

Chained.

I was chained to a wall unable to move or scream as my body became bloody and bruised.

How long had I been here as the whip tore into my skin? hours? Days? Years?

I had no idea.

I was just aware of the whip that was brought down on me, fueled with strength from the man who held it.

Tears began to roll down my cheeks as the whip slapped against my exposed wings.

I winced as I felt feathers being riped out, then stared at the white tiled floor as it began to turn crimson with my blood.

After what seemed like a life time, the horrible beating ceased .

I began to shiver.

Cold. I was so cold.

I was still staring at the blood stained tile when my captor knelt down in front of me to remove the gag that covered my mouth.

I saw that his shoes where blemished red and it gave me a small bit of revenge knowing he would have to buy a new pair.

The man stared at my battered form for a few moments then he spoke.

"How did that feel, experiment 665? I do hope it will teach you to not to run away."

His voice showed no emotion. No pity or hatred.

He sounded mechanical and inhuman.

A shiver racked my body.

"Jeb would have done it himself but he is to busy with his darling, Maximumride."

The man posed then roared; "LOOK ME IN THE EYES YOU INSOLENT MUTANT!"

Fearing he would beat me again if I disobeyed, I struggled to lift my head and met his gaze.

His once white lab coat was now stained with dark flecks of blood. He held the whip loosely in his right hand and his other was clenched into a fist. Big round glasses perched precariously on his seemingly crooked noes and his sinister eyes shown with pleasure at my weakness.

He grinned showing perfect white teeth then began to coil the whip.

I wimped and bowed my head, stealing myself for another beating.

The man in front of me lafed. "No experiment 665, your punishment is over."

I looked up with hatred.

Rachel! I wanted to scream. My name is Rachel!

I remembered even now. When I was little a whitecoat had given me a book. It told of a girl ,Rachel, who never saw her parents. When the girl grew older she went looking for them. She went through many hardships and adventures but at the end she was finally reunited with her loving parents and they lived haply ever after. I loved that book especially the ending and I would read it ever chance I got. I had hidden it at the very back of my cage the whitecoats had kept me until they found it one day and beat me until I told them who gave it to me.

Since then I never saw that white coat that took pity on me so long ago and I probably never will.

The school cant afford people with pity.

I had named myself Rachel after that book and now I wanted to shout it to the world; "I AM RACHEL, I AM RACHEL, I AM RACHEL!!!"

But of course I didn't't.

I just kept staring at the face who had whipped me with all the hatred I could muster.

Finally the man turned and walked away but not before kicking me in the ribs for good measure.

I sucked in a wounded breath and with great effort, tried not to show pain.

I waited until I heard his footsteps fade away then I collapsed on the floor that was sticky with fresh blood.

I was back at the School.


	3. Chapter 3 Maximum Ride, Save us!

Chapter 4: "Maximum Ride, save us!"

As the days went by, the more weak and frail I became and the more impossible escape would be.

Yes, even after the horrible punishment I endured, I still longed for escape.

Life at the School had always been awful, but since I had had a taste of sweet freedom, the School seemed more terrible and full of despair.

Out of curiosity, I peered through the bars of my cage at the mutant in the crate in front of me. It looked like a normal 5 year old kid until he turned to face me.

All over his face protruded bone like growths. His eyes were red and bloodshot. His lips parted to reveal sharp, serrated teeth. He stared intensely at me for a few moments then, with great difficulty mouthed the words 'Help me'.

My heart panged with pity for the little boy. He should have been free and playing with his friends and family like a normal 5 year old but instead he had evil scientist mutating and torturing him. If there's a hell on earth, this is it, I thought bitterly still staring at the boy.

With a last pitiful glance at the spiked face kid, I leaned on the back of my dog crate and tried to block out the cries and moans around me.

After my punishment I got for escaping, a Whitecoat had come into the room and unlocked my chained limbs. With the help of an Eraser, the Whitecoat then had thrown me into a cage. I hadn't fought them because I was to hurt to care, but if I had known where they were going to take me, I would have fought them all right. You see, I was headed off to the rejects room. I guess they didn't think I was useful anymore so they looked me up to die in the rejects room. The rejects room, hah! What could be a more fitting place for me to die? Because I, Rachel, was a reject. Not one of the mutated failures like the ones around me, oh no, I was part of a bigger project. One of the tries the school had made to make a being that was destined to save the world. I was a 'Maximum Ride'. Number 665, that's me. The only living Maximum Ride reject, that I know of anyway. Why was I condemned a failure? Well, I have a major flaw. I can't fly. My wings are to weak and small for flight. I can sort-of hover in midair for awhile but no long distance flights. Once the Whitecoats discovered this, I was immediately rejected. They didn't kill me obviously, but put me through tests and experiments that where worst then death, believe me. But then I escaped. I had vowed never to return but here I was, caught once again by the Whitecoats and sent to die along with other rejects.

There where about fifty of us in all. Some where crying, some where screaming and screeching and some just sat silently in there cages awaiting death fate set out for them. We where all mutants, some with weird growths and disfigures some being part animal. I even saw someone with wings like me. But no matter what we looked like we were all in the same predicament; We where crammed into cages way to small for our bodies, locked away in some forgotten room in the school, scared and lonely and just waiting for the horrible death of starvation the Whitecoats planed for us.

All I had was some impossible hope that I could escape. Looking at the mettle lock clamped on the cage door the same one I had tried for howers to break, grim reality finally sank in and I realized this was the end.

Were all doomed I thought, despair flooding over me in a wave.

"We aren't doomed." Piped a voice next to me

Startled I sat up and immediately smashed my head on the cage roof. With a groan I rubbed my injured head and peered through the bars of my cage, searching for the source of the voice.

A young girl sat sullenly in a cage next to me. Her legs where crossed and her eyes were closed in deep concentration.

"What did you say?" I asked.

The girl opened her dark eyes and looked thoughtfully at me.

"I said, we aren't doomed like you think. Someone will save us!" Her voice was strong and confident.

The room suddenly quieted. Every one of the mutants in the room suddenly focused on the girl.

She stared around at the peering faces and nervously twirled a lock of her hair. Something moved behind her and I realized a boy occupied the same cage as her.

The boy moved closer and put a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Nina," he said "Who is going to come? Who will save us?"

The girl, Nina smiled gratefully at the boy then turned to face all the expectant faces around her.

"Maximum Ride." She said.


End file.
